Childhood Blues
by CaptRexOne
Summary: Well, after reading "High school Blues" by Teen Fox, this inspired me to make one of their child hood, but also on the subject of school. LONG LIVE THE BLUES BROTHERS! T for swearing and nothing much really, hope you enjoy this 'Mission for God'
1. Chapter 1

Elwood walked through the hallway, his suitcase in his hand. Jake walked up next to him, both wearing the "Blues suit". The bell rang, yet they did not run, they had an air of coolness about them, "Shit we're late for maths." Jake muttered

"Don't worry, the penguin let us out late." Elwood muttered back, getting the stuff out of his locker, "They can't touch us." They got their stuff and walked to the classroom, the teacher stared at the two boys, and both were dressed like CIA agents, "Sorry ma'm." They said in unison not giving her a second look, but moving to their place. They sat down next to each other and opened their suitcase's getting their stuff out, "Take your glasses and hats of NOW!" She yelled as the two boys sat down, neither of the boys moved, but just continued doing what was written on the blackboard, "WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES!" She screamed pointing her chalk at them menacingly

"Elmore James." Elwood said coolly

"Robert Johnson." Jake said slightly tipping his hat forward. The teacher fumed at this

"DON'T YOU DARE BULLSHIT ME BLUES BROTHERS!" She yelled, "TAKE THOSE HATS OFF NOW!"

"That's impossible, ma'm" Elwood said, tipping his hat slightly, he winked his eye to Jake who nodded, and packed all of his important stuff back into his suitcase. The teacher grabbed Elwood's hat, but he was too quick for him, "Run Jake!" He yelled as they ran to the window, which was open, and jumped out, "Why did you say run?!" Jake said, panting for breath as they ran into an alleyway.

"The teacher swore at us, that's a bloody bad influence don't ya think?" He panted grinning, "We should report that bitch." Jake grinned back as they ran to the orphanage, holding their hats on their heads as they ran.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The nun yelled, as the two boys sat on the desks

"We sort of…" Jake started

"Ran away from school…" Elwood continued the joy of the moment still in their faces. The nun covered her hand on her face, how can I blame them, after all they've been through she thought, "Listen you have one more chance, at a school, don't muck it up."

"We will unless there is some shit…" Elwood started, but was hit by the nun's cane

"Enjoy your new school." She said, smiling, shooing them away with her hand


	2. Chapter 2

Elwood and Jake arrived at the gate, and looked at the sign.

Chicago middle state school

"You ready?" Jake asked Elwood, who had gone ghastly white

"Yeah." He answered wiping his forehead, "Just… nothing." Jake shrugged as they walked into the hallway. Everybody stared at them as they walked in, "Don't do anything to attract attention." Elwood whispered to Jake, "Erm…" Jake whispered back, eyeing the children staring at them, "We've got plenty of that."

"No shit Sherlock." Elwood said back, as they walked to the heads office, "Morning ma'm." They said politely in unison, taking a seat, "I welcome you to this school." The headmistress began, "I hope you enjoy, and behave yourselves."

"Thankyou ma'm.! Jake said

"Same here!" Elwood said heartily, as he eyed the headmistress's person. He then put a $10 bill on her desk, "for anything we break today." He said as they quickly left the room. The head mistress's mouth dropped as she read their reports.

Elwood walked to their first lesson, music. Jake followed him. The teacher paused as the two walked in. The two brothers stopped, "Sorry we're late." They said with a smile on their faces. The teacher was not angry though, as she saw them, and told them to take a seat. Everyone stared at these two children wearing the coolest looking suits known to man. They sat down at two empty desks, and with the exact same timing put their suitcase's on their desk, and emptied a notepad, both of them black, and two black pens, same. They put their suitcases down.

The lesson drowned on and on, with Elwood and Jake looking silently at the teacher who was explaining about Blues, "This is our angel 'aint she." Jake said, "Jake, I know you like women and all but…"Jake put his hands up in protest, "It's not her, it's the blues man." He paused, day-dreaming, "I really wish for a band someday..."

"We will brother..." Elwood stared at the roof, "we will." Suddenly one of the boy's next to him tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, would you like a drummer in your band?" A fat child who had obviously been bullied before Elwood eyed Jake, who couldn't see this due to the glasses and the room being dark, "Sure man, after you've proved yourself." The boy glistened with excitement, "When?" He answered excitedly, "After school." Elwood answered, who was eyeing someone playing the trumpet outside very well, "What about him?" Jake asked, "We'll check 'im." Elwood answered.

Lunch, the two boys walked into the cafeteria. People who didn't see them before stared at the pair. Elwood walked down the path to the queue. Someone tried to trip Elwood up. Elwood put his middle finger up at the boy while walking, "Hey!" The boy shouted, "It's not nice to **_SWEAR_**. "Elwood stopped, but was pushed forward by Jake, "Ignore the brat." Elwood walked up to the cafeteria he looked at the menu. One hell of a long lunch pursued him.

"Mr Elwood Blues." Elwood sat in the Head mistresses office, "I do not find it appropriate to swear at a young man in a public place." Elwood merely nodded. Jake was standing outside eavesdropping on the two, "I know of your past, but that is not a good enough excuse to do that sort of thing."

"In all fairness m'lady." He looked at the ceiling, "He started it." He kept the same calm tone, "Well I don't want you doing that thing again."

"Eyup." Answered Elwood as he stood up, picking his suitcase, and walking towards the door, "Shall we get those boys now?" Jake asked, both walked in perfect synchronization, suitcase in right hand, left arm moving in perfect synch to. They turned a corner, the person who tripped Elwood up sat there with, "Well, the two brats are finally here eh?" Smirked the boy, the pair however did not stop, _Rule number one: Never seem weak_. They walked passed him without a second word, "COME BACK HERE!" He shouted, "Shit gonna get serious bro."

"I know, walk faster."

"Banana split?" Elwood asked, "O'course, we're the Blues brothers." They picked up their pace, but they were tackled by the boy and his gang, "Did you fall from heaven?" Asked Elwood looking at the boy, the bully smirked as he thought he was begging for mercy, "'Cause yer face is REALLY fucked up." He smashed the suitcase into the face of the boy who was pinning him down. The two ran down the corridor, then split up. The boys split up while trying to chase the blue brothers. Elwood saw the cleaners cart. He jumped on it, and used it to 'traverse the dangerous terrain' of soap and some such. He drove it into a wall, smashing it slightly.

Meanwhile Jake kept running, suddenly he saw a saxophone. They had been taught how to use instruments in self-defence. _Just in case_. He picked up the sax and smashed into the lead boys gut, he dropped it, "Shit these guys are tough." He muttered to himself, as he kept running, "WAR WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR!" He yelled, he jumped out of a window, picking himself up as he kept running, they met together outside, "Lets find those boys."


End file.
